Tendre flocon
by Yuki Ko0ri
Summary: Veille de Noël, toute la Kogarasumaru est réunie pour fêter cet évènement. Yayoi seule dans un coin est morose depuis le combat d'Agito contre Orca. Elle sort seule dans la nuit sous la neige, malheureusement elle n'est pas la seule à être de sortie...


Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Oh ! Great - Air Gear.

Pairing : Agito x Yayoi

Rating : MA - Romance - Sport - Hétéro

**Tendre Flocon d'amour**

Une douce chaleur envahissait le salon de la maison Noyamano et l'ambiance était bon enfant en cette période de fin d'année. Ikki comme à son habitude, un pied sur la table et un poing en l'air victorieux et le nez étrangement long dû à son mensonge, louait ses propres louanges. Ses soeurs ne l'écoutaient même plus à force qu'il rabache toujours les mêmes choses. Elles étaient plus occupées à finir leur repas avant que ce sale Corbac n'ait l'idée absurde de leur voler leur viande.

Kazu observait la lune à travers la fenêtre, adossé contre Buccha qui avalait son quarante-troisième bol de ramens. Kazu avait soupiré toutes la soirée à cause de la neige qui tombait depuis plusieurs jours déjà. Aucuns des membres de la Kogarasumaru ne pouvait sortir pour faire de l'air treck à cause du verglas et de la neige. Cette dernière avait coûté une paire d'A-T à Kazu, à son plus grand regret. Onigiri était allongé à même le sol avec une énorme protubérance sur le front. Une bosse qui avait gonflé grâce à un violent coup de poing de Mikan, le fou d'Onigri avait tenté de voir sa culotte.

Emiri quant à elle s'était endormie accrochée à un bras de Kazu, qui continuait au grand damne de Buccha à soupirer, de plus en plus fort selon lui. Mais peut-être était-ce dû à son agacement grandissant, s'il continuait il allait lui péter la gueule...mais après avoir fini de manger, cela va de soi. Akito avait fait la fête une grande partie de la soirée et s'était maintenant endormi pour laisser la place à un Agito qui somnolait mollement, les pieds sous le kotatsu près d'Ume qui coussait une autre poupée.

Comme à leur habitude les membres de la Kogarasumaru passait un bon moment en cette veille de Noël. Ils n'auraient passés cette soirée en compagnie de personnes d'autre. Certains membres tel que Spit Fire, Bandou, Akira ou encore la team des Rez Boa Dogs étaient passés faire un coucou à la Kogarasumaru. La soirée avait été longue et amusante, seule Yayoi était restée à part une grande partie de la soirée.

L'esprit ailleurs elle regardait la neige tomber, elle se sentait affreusement seule...malgré le monde qui l'entourait. Elle avait besoin d'air. Elle sortie aussi discrètement qu'elle le pouvait par la fenêtre, ce n'était pas

trop difficile avec tout le boucan que faisait Ikki. Buccha et Kazu étaient en train de se battre, les nerfs du "Roi de la montagne" avaient craquéé s'était réveillée et râlait après Buccha, qui était selon elle la cause de tout ça, son Kazu-sama n'avait pu faire une chose pareille. Yayoi rit sous cape, puis sortie avant de refermer la fenêtre derrière elle. Sa sortie était passée inaperçue aux yeux de tous, sauf auprès d'un oeil jaune scrutateur, mais la jeune fille ne l'avait pas remarqué.

Une fois dehors Yayoi mit sa capuche pour se protéger des flocons de neige qui tombaient tels de gros morceaux de coton. Ses bottes montantes en laine protégeaient ses pieds du froid, tout comme son manteau blanc avec deux petites oreilles de chat sur le haut de la capuche. Elle mit ses mains dans son jeans et commença à marcher en direction de la ville. Elle emprunta un petit chemin en terre qui était maintenant verglacé.

- Aïieeuuh ! Hurla-t-elle en se massant douloureusement les fesses.

Yayoi venait de glisser sur le petit chemin et n'avait pas réussit à se rattraper à quelque chose. Ses fesses venaient de faire les frais de sa maladresse et c'était sûr qu'elle allait avoir un beau bleu. Elle se releva et mis ses gants au lieu de remettre ses mains dans ses poches, c'était plus prudent ainsi. Elle reprit son périple sur le verglas avec plus de précaution. Au bout de 10 minutes à lutter pour ne pas glisser, elle arriva enfin sur la côte en zig-zag qui l'amènerait en contre-bas, au centre ville.

Elle se relaxa et remit ses mains dans les poches, ne craignant plus de tomber, la route avait été ensablée. Elle resta quelques intants à regarder les lumière de la ville plus bas. Elle était émerveillée !

- C'est super beau ! Pensa Yayoi.

Elle se mit en marche tout en observant les lumières de la ville ainsi que les arbres qui obrdaient la route. Elle était contente. Elle jouait avec son souffle, elle essayait de faire des formes avec son celui-ci. Elle essaya d'attraper des flocons dans sa main tout en avançant. Elle regarda tout autour d'elle...il n'y avait personne. Après avoir vérifier qu'elle était bel et bien seule, elle sortie sa langue pour essayer d'avaler un flocon. Se rendant compte de son attitude enfantine elle rit toute seule en enfonçant un peu plus son visage dans son écharpe. Un rien lui faisait plaisir et la rendait heureuse.

- Comme cette fois là où...commença Yayoi qui s'interrompit dans sa pensée.

Elle entendit le son très caractéristique des Air Treck. Au début, elle cru que c'était les membres de la Kogarasumaru, mais le son produit par les A-T n'était en aucun cas ceux de ses amis. Son coeur s'accélerra soudain, le son des Air Treck sur la rambarde en ferraille était bien trop agressif. Elle ne reconnut pas les riders en écoutant attentivement. Paniquée, elle ferma les yeux et écouta de nouveau avec la plus grande attention. "Tic tac tic tac" faisait sa montre qui continuait sa course effrennée, en aucun cas dérangée par les évènements extérieurs. "Flap flap flap" fit le bruit des ailes d'un oiseaux qui s'envolait au loin. " Tuuut tuuuut" fit le klaxon d'une voiture à quelques minutes du lieu où elle se trouvait. "Tulutut tulutut tulutut" fit le téléphone portable d'une personne en haut de la côte, qui fut décroché tout aussi vite qu'il avait sonné.

" Krrrrrrr schriiiiiii krrrrrr schriiiiii" fit le bruit des riders qui se rapprochaient dangereusement de là où elle se trouvait. Les A-T étaient malmenées, les riders ne faisaient pas attention aux cris de protestations des roues de leur air trecks. " Yihhaaaaaaaaaa" cria l'un des riders, " Ahahahahahaha" ricanna un autre. Ils étaient nombreux...trop nombreux, ils étaient huit ou dix au son des A-T que Yayoi pouvait entendre.

Elle rouvrit soudain les yeux, sentant qu'il fallait qu'elle bouge. Elle n'avait nul part ou se cacher, son coeur battait la chamade. Ces riders là ne lui disaient rien qui vaille et ils étaient sortit fêter Noël à leur manière apparement. Paniquée, elle pensa à son téléphone portable qu'elle avait oublié chez Ikki.

- Non mais qu'elle idiote je fais !

Elle ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière pour se cacher dans la ruelle verglacée, les riders allaient bien trop vite et l'auraient rattrapée avant qu'elle n'ait pu se cacher. Ses jambes engourdies par le froid à être restée trop longtemps debout sans bouger se mirent à courir subitement le plus vite possible. Yayoi avait très peur, son coeur battait la chamade. Elle était certaine que ces riders étaient sortit pour chercher la bagarre, le bruit des poubelles qui tombent et les bruits de verres cassés confirmèrent son intuition. Sa soirée était fichue !

Elle courait tellement vite qu'elle arriva en un rien de temps au bas de la côte, elle continua son chemin à toute allure. Sa capuche était retombée dans son dos et ses cheveux volaient derrière elle, légèrement trempés par les gros flocons qui tombaient toujours. Des larmes étaient apparues sur son visage dû au froid et à la peur qu'elle éprouvait. Arrivée à l'intersection elle s'arrêta un instant et écouta de nouveau. Les riders s'étaient dispersés... Elle ne savait si c'était bon signe ou pas, elle décida quand même de se diriger vers le parc, qui était devenu le territoire de la Kogarasumaru, après un rude combat. Le souffle court elle arriva dans le parc où elle ralentit pour finalement s'arrêter et se pencher en avant pour récuper un peu.

Le parc était désert et enneigé, en temps normal elle aurait admiré le spectacle, surtout de nuit avec les réverbères qui illuminaient doucement la neige, mais elle était en alerte et effrayée. Elle avança lentement au centre du parc quelque peu rassurée par la neige autour d'elle. Elle avait remis ses gants ainsi que sa capuche sur sa tête, elle tentait en vain de se calmer.

- Au moins ici ils ne pourront pas m'atteindre avec toute cette neige sur le sol...Elle fut interrompu par des ricannements.

Son coeur se remit à battre de plus en plus fort, craignant que celui-ci ne sorte de sa poitrine.

- Oh ! Un chaton s'est perdu...! S'exclama une voix forte et masculine dans son dos.

Yayoi se retourna vivement, ses genoux tremblaient sous l'effet de la peur.

- Ahahaha, un adorable et tremblotant petit chaton, ricana un autre à trois mètres d'elle.

- Mais coment...? Articula Yayoi.

- Kuh kuh kuh kuh kuh kuh kuh ! Ricannèrent les autres riders autour d'une Yayoi paralysée.

- Comment quoi ? Demanda le plus grand des riders en face d'elle, qui semblait être le chef.

- Vous lui faites peur, chef ! Blagua une jeune fille au cheveux blancs à gauche de Yayoi, qui jouait avec un yo-yo, elle semblait être la seule fille du gang.

- Pffff ! Ta gueule Yuki ! Répondit la massa gigantesque du chef.

- Comment faites-vous pour rider sur la neige ? Questionna Yayoi pour retarder l'inevitable.

- Oh ! Petite curieuse...répondit le chef.

Yayoi observa les air trecks du chef, il n'y avait pas de neige à ses pieds, ni sur le chemin qu'il avait parcouru pour venir jusqu'à elle. A croire qu'ils avaient des chauffages accrochés à leur A-T. Yayoi ouvrit des yeux ronds sous la surprise.

- Tu veux pas plutôt venir t'amuser avec nous ? Demanda un blondinet aux yeux bleus, à l'air lubrique.

Le chef tendit une main vers Yayoi qui recula d'un pas effrayée.

- Je...non...je n'irai nulle part ! Répondit-elle timidement.

- Si, tu vas venir avec nous et on va bien s'amuser ! Ricanna méchament l'homme qui se dressait devant elle, l'air maintenant menaçant.

Il avançait vers elle la main toujours tendue.

- Me touche pas connard ! Hurla Yayoi qui avait adopté une posture de combat, elle ne se laisserait pas faire sans avoir au moins tenté quelque chose.

- Comment tu parles au chef ? Connasse ! Cracha l'un des riders.

Un murmure de désaprobation circula parmis les riders. Yayoi jetta un coup d'oeil aux riders, qui avaient adoptés une posture plus agressive qu'auparavent.

- Salope ! Hurla le chef. Tu t'prends pour qui ?

Et sur ce il leva une main gigantesque et mençante sur Yayoi qui plongea dans la neige pour échapper à une giffle qui l'aurait surement assomée.

- Comment...? Ragea le chef.

- Comment elle a fait pour esquiver ? s'étonnèrent certains riders.

- Un, deux , trois, quatre. Un, deux, trois...Yayoi comptait le rythme cardiaque de l'homme se tenant devant elle. Elle savait qu'au moment où le ryhtme cardiaque de l'homme s'accélérait, il frapperait.

- J'vais t'crever pétasse !

Cette fois-ci il leva la jambe avec un regard de tueur, Yayoi pétrifiée et paralysée essaya de bouger, en vain. Des larmes se mirent à couler sur son visage transit par le froid. La peur lui tenait les entrailles, c'en était fini d'elle. Elle vit tout au ralentit, elle eut même le temps d'entendre les ricannements des autres riders. Soudain tout se passa très vite, elle fut projetée non pas en arrière comme cela devait se passer mais de côté, elle atterit dans la neige où sa tête heurta violement le sol. Une matière chaude commença à couler le long de sa tempe et sa vue se brouilla un peu, mais elle resta consciente.

- Tiens bon Yayoi ! Lui murmura la douce voix de celui qu'elle attendait...

- Kisama ! J'vais t'butter...

- Fuck ! Faudrait déjà que t'arrive à me toucher connard !

- Enfoiré comment tu parles à notre chef !

- J'vais tracer en sang ma route sur vos corps bande de misérables vers !

- Haaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Crièrent les riders qui se ruèrent sur Agito qui souriait tel un dément.

Les mains dans les poches, la posture décontractée, un large sourire sur les lèvres il balança un kick dans la face du chef de la team inconnue. On entendit les os de sa machoire craquer sous l'impact et la violence du coup. Le corps tomba lourdement sur le sol, du sang coulait à un débit dangereux de sa bouche. Agito continua de donner de violent coups de pieds dans le ventre du rider allongé. Les autres riders s'arrêtèrent un instant stupéfaits.

- Korrraaaaa korrraaaa ! Hurla le blondinet aux yeux bleus en se ruant vers Agito qui le regardait tel un prédateur.

- Ahahahahahaha ! Rigola Agito qui s'amusait vraiment. Sa joie atteignait des sommets.

Le blondinet tomba a côté de son chef, inerte mais vivant. Agito qui avait toujours le pieds en l'air, tel un karatéka, abaissa sa jambe lentement. Les mains toujours dans les poches, la nonchalence incarnée.

- Vous êtes même pas digne d'être appellés riders et encore moins de former un gang ! Déclara Agito. Vous êtes trop faibles, un enfant vous botterait le cul. Bande de sous merdes !

Et sur ce Agito se rua vers les derniers riders du gang. Tous tombèrent tels des quilles dévorées par un requin affamé. Seule la jeune fille aux cheveux blancs qui jouait du yo-yo réussit à s'enfuir en rigolant doucement.

- Peuh ! Que des faibles ! Râla Agito, un peu déçu que le combat n'ait pas duré plus longtemps.

Agito se retourna et se dirigea toujours avec nonchalence vers Yayoi qui luttait pour ne pas sombrer dans l'inconscience. Il s'agenouilla auprès d'elle et l'observa un instant, un voile passa sur son regard habituellement si agressif.

- Agito ?

Agito retira subitement le cache oeil ses yeux s'ornèrent d'une croix, que Yayoi connaissait bien. Elle ouvrit la bouche sous la surprise, c'était rare que Rindo apparaisse.

- Comment va ta tête Yayoi ?

- Je...Rindo ?

Le beau garçon s'appliquait à essauyer le sang qui continuait de couler sur la tempe de la jeune fille. Elle l'observait stupéfaite. Soudain il la souleva avec une facilité déconcertante, alors qu'Agito aurait eu plus de mal.

- Ne lui en veut pas, s'il te plais. Il n'est pas très doué pour ce genre de choses. Il...il tient vraiment à toi, mais il ne sait pas comment te le montrer, soit patiente s'il te plais ! Lui dit rindo qui n'avait cesser de regarder dans le lointain pendant qu'il parlait.

- Et si j'ai pas envie d'être patiente ?

- Hummm et bien tu t'arrangera avec lui. Lui répondit Rindo en plantant son regard dans le sien.

- Ok...répondit Yayoi commateuse et à bout de force.

- On est tous les trois sur la même longueur d'onde lorsqu'il s'agit de toi, mais il est celui qui tient le plus à toi...

- Laisse le revenir ! Demanda Yayoi sérieuse.

- Ok, mais lorsque je t'aurai ramené devant chez Ikki.

Sur ce Rindo partit telle une fusée en direction de la maison Noyamano, sans oublier de récupérer les air trecks de ses adversaires déchus.

Les lumières de la maison étaient éteintes, il était maintenant une heure du matin. Tous avaient dû allé se coucher. La neige continuait toujours de tomber mollement sur le sol, effaçant les traces de pas. Rindo n'avait rien dit de plus pendant le voyage et Yayoi s'était laissé porter.

- Pose moi, s'il te plais Rindo.

Yayoi grimaça lorsqu'elle posa les pieds au sol, sa tête lui tournait.

- T'es sûre que ça va aller ?

- Oui. Laisse-le revenir s'il te plais, je veux le voir !

- Ok, je suppose qu'il est temps de se dire au revoir.

Sur ce Rindo remit le cache oeil sur l'oeil gauche, la paupière toujours fermée, la respiration changea et les cheveux s'affaisèrent de par et d'autre de son visage. Yayoi sentit son coeur palpiter à une vitesse ahurissante. Agito mit les mains dans les poches, l'oeil toujours fermé. Lorsqu'il se décida enfin à ouvrir l'oeil, il se prit une giffle par une Yayoi en pleure qui hurlait.

- Pourquoi t'es pas arrivé plus tôt ? J'aurai pû me faire tuer !

- T'avais qu'à prendre ton téléphone ! Hurla aussi Agito sur les nerfs.

Yayoi ne sut que répondre à cette frasque qui l'agaça un peu. Elle ne toruva rien d'autre que d'agripper Agito et l'embrasser avec toute la passsion dont elle était capable. Néanmoins elle y mit aussi toute la rage qu'elle contenait, s'aggripant au col d'Agito qui avait fermé l'oeil et savourait ce moment. Il attendait cela depuis un certain temps, il fallait l'avouer. Agito répondit à son baiser tendrement ce qui étonna Yayoi qui brisa le baiser, trop tôt au goût d'Agito.

- Baka ! Souffla Yayoi, qui s'évanouit.

Agito la rattrapa tendrement et la serra contre lui, il la souleva néanmoins plus difficilement que l'avait fait Rindo. Il partit en direction de l'appartement de Yayoi, un tendre sourire sur les lèvres, son air agressif avait disparut. Une fois devant son appartement il executa un wall ride 360° qu'il avait réussi a exécuter au bout de quelques mois d'entrainement. Il atterit lourdement sur le balcon de l'appartement de Yayoi. Il lacha doucement les jambes de Yayoi pour libérer sa main et ouvrit le battant donnant sur le salon.

- Pfff ! Pourquoi tu fermes pas les portes à clefs ? C'est dangereux ! Fuck ! Râla Agito pour lui même.

Il porta Yayoi jusqu'à sa chambre où il l'allongea, lorsqu'il voulut se dégager pour aller chercher des compresses et de l'alcool, Yayoi l'aggripa. Agito poufa de rire. Il se dégagea doucement et revint aussi vite pour nettoyer sa plaie. Le sang s'était arrêté de couler et Agito se mordit la lèvre de l'avoir poussé aussi fort, mais il avait eu tellement peur pour elle...

- Aiiiiiieuuh ! Cria Yayoi.

Agito avait appuyé un peu plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité lorsqu'il avait pensé à l'enfoiré qui avait voulu porter la main sur Yayoi.

- Oh ! Pardon ! Je suis désolé, je t'ai réveillé...

- Me...merci Agito ! Dit timidement Yayoi.

- Ouais...répondit Agito géné en lui mettant un pansement sur la plaie.

- Je suis désolée...

- De quoi ?

- De t'avoir inquiété !

- Tu...pfff... Fuck !

- Ahahaha, rigola Yayoi.

- C'est pas drôle ! Gronda soudain Agito qui surprit Yayoi. Ils auraient pu te violer...ou pire te tuer ! Et je t'ai blessé...Tu te rends pas compte, que j'aurai pu te perdre ? Espèce d'idiote ! Fuck ! Finit-il par hurler.

Dans sa fureur il se leva et shoota dans le mur où il fit un trou. Se rendant compte du lieu où il était il se retourna géné vers la propriétaire qui pleurait. Paniqué Agito retira ses air trecks et vint s'assoir sur le lit auprès de Yayoi.

- Ecoute je suis désolé d'avoir fait un trou dans le mur...je le réparerai...

- C'est pas ça ! Je m'en fou du mur ! Pourquoi tu m'as pas dit plus tôt que tu tenais à moi ?

- Oh ! Hmmm...hé bien...je...

- Baka !

- Je savais pas comment te le dire...avant ce soir en tout cas. C'est sorti de ma bouche avant que j'ai pu le penser...

- L'amour ça se pense pas...ça se ressent...lui répondi Yayoi en se rapprochant du visage d'Agito qui soutint son regard.

Agito retira sa veste qu'il jetta au sol et rapprocha de Yayoi pour se pencher lentement sur son cou, où il y déposa un baiser. Il fit parcourir d'une main assurée ses doigts sur sa clavicule, geste qui fit frissoner de plaisir Yayoi qui rougissait de plus en plus. Agito continua son d'enbrasser son cou lentement de façon à remonter vers son lobe d'oreille, qu'il mordilla doucement avant de s'écarter pour regarder de nouveau Yayoi.

- T'as surement raison... !

Sur ces simples paroles Agito embrassa tendrement Yayoi qui répondit aussitôt avec passion et fèvre. Ils s'enlacèrent et tombèrent doucement sur le lit. Leur fièvre commune semblait avoir été contenue des années durant, libérant enfin leur désir à travers leur gestes. Agito entreprenant fourageait les cheveux de Yayoi avec douceur et avaitentreprit l'exploration de sa bouche avec sa langue. Yayoi soumise à l'homme qu'elle aimait répondait timidement à ses mouvements. Ils scassèrent leur baisser pour mieux le reprendre avant de s'être observé un instant. Agito vint s'asseoir contre la tête de lit et sa nouvelle amante vint timidement le cheveaucher pour mieux l'enlacer. Agito ôta le t-shirt de la jeune fille qui était le dernier rempart avant d'atteindre enfin sa peau de pêche, qu'il embrassa de toute part. Yayoi poussait des gémissements sous les caresses de son amant tout en fourrageant ses cheveux et embrassant le haut de son crâne. Agito les mains dans le dos de Yayoi, désagraffa son soutient gorge. Surprise Yayoi observa Agito qui ne tenait plus et qui semblait mourir de désir pour elle. Timidement elle retira son sous-vêtement et baissa la tête en signe de timidité.

- Ne te cache pas...tu es très belle ! Lui dit Agito en souleva amoureusement son menton, pour mieux l'attirer à elle et lembrasser de nouveau. Yayoi l'enlaça de nouveau et la proximité de ses seins sur le torse d'Agito sembla prodigieusement le faire réagir. Une grosse bosse se forma au niveau de son entre-jambe. Génée Yayoi recula légèrement son corps, mouvement qui permit à Agito de contempler de tout son soul la poitrine de sa partenaire. Cette dernière se pencha pour retirer le t-shirt du beau brun qui l'observait tendrement. Elle rougit sous son regard. Une fois le t-shirt retiré, Agito lui caressa le visage d'une main, Yayoi colla un peu son visage à sa main qu'elle attrapa pour la serrer contre sa poitrine. Agito était entreprenant et tendre, Yayoi aimait cette nouvelle facette qu'elle apprennait. Elle aimait aussi le côté ronchon d'Agito et sa façon de se comporter devant les autres, elle l'aimait et elle voulait lui montrer la puissance de son amour.

Agito s'allongea et se laissa faire par Yayoi, à qualifourchon sur lui. Elle partie à la découverte de la peau du "Roi de crocs", elle était si douce, se mouvements laissait apparaitre de fin muscles. La douce lumière de la chambre fit apparaître les multiples cicatrices sur son torse qui étaient dû aux nombreux combats et surement aussi au grand frère d'Agito. Elle embrassa chacunes des ses cicatrices, elle fit des signes complexes avec sa langues sur la peau douce d'Agito, ce qui lui arracha des gémissements de plaisir. Yayoi continuait son exploration toujours plus bas, arrachant des souffles devenus plus rauques à son partenaire.

N'y tenant plus, Agito inverssa les postures et embrassa yayoi vigourement out en lui palpant doucement les seins. Yayoi gémit timidement,les mouvements de bassins qu'elle faisait n'aidaient pas Agito à accomplir sa tache. Ce dernier brisa leur baiser et vint lécher ses tétons, qui durcirent sous la caresse. Agito laissa une de ses mains glisser plus bas vers son ventre et vint se placer sur l'entre cuisse de la jeune fille qui gémit. Agito se releva et retira le jean de la jeune fille qui le regardait, avec passion et amour. Il retira aussi son pantalon qui atterit au sol avec le reste de leur habits. Ils étaient maintenant nus et Yayoi rougit de plus belle lorsqu'elle vit la virilité de son partenaire gonflée par l'exitation. Agito s'allongea à côté de sa partenaire et l'embrassa de nouveau, ils se collèrent l'un à l'autre. Agito gémit doucement lorsque sa verge toucha le corps trembalnt de la jeune fille. Son cache-oeil toujours en place, Agito sourit à Yayoi qui semblait extrêment heureuse.

- Je t'aime ! Déclara Agito sincère.

Une larme vint perler au coin de l'oeil de Yayoi, qui se pressa un peu plus contre son petit-ami. Il rit doucement et reprit ses caresses plus entreprenantes que jamais. Yayoi qui ne voulait pas rester san rien faire, descendit tout en embrassant le corps de son ami, vers son bas ventre. Une fois devant la virilité d'Agito, elle déposa un doux baiser sur le membre, chose qui fit gémir Agito. Voyant sa réaction, Yayoi entreprit de lécher le long membre. Plus à l'aisee dans ses mouvement, Yayoi prit soudain la verge à pleine bouche et commença des mouvements de va-et-vient. Agito se cambra et gémit sous le plaisir que lui procurait la fille qu'il aimait. Yayoi s'aida de sa main pour donner le plus de plaisir à Agito qui s'accrochait au draps et avait le souffle court. Il semblait sur le point de jouïr.

- Ya...Yayoi arrête...

La jeune fille arrêta sa fellation juste avant que son partenaire ne jouisse de plaisir. L'oeil fermé il s'abandonnait au plaisir. Lorsqu'il rouvrit l'oeil, Yayoi était à genoux entre ses jambes, une tache sur la joue. Agito, géné, se redressa vivement.

- Ahhh ! Gomen ! Je vais chercher des mouchoirs !

La jeune fille resta assise sur le lit n'osant bouger. Elle était heureuse, celui qu'elle aimait lui avait avoué son amour pour elle. Agito revint précipitament.

- Voilà, excuse moi. Je suis désolée ! S'excusa Agito géné tout enssuyant la joue de la jeune fille qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Euh...j'ai trouvé ça dans ton armoire à pharmacie ! Expliqua Agito en montrant un préservatif.

Yayoi enlaça le cou d'Agito pour mieux l'attirer à elle et l'embrasser tout en le tirant sur le lit. Ils rirent tous les deux en tombant sur le lit.

Après qu'Agito ait mit le préservatif en place, il observa sa partenaire qui tremblait...

- J'ai...peur...Agito, avoua Yayoi.

Agito se pencha vers elle et la prit dans ses bras avant de lui murmurer :

- Ecoute mon son...

Yayoi se détendit et ferma les yeux pour mieux écouter les battements de coeur d'Agito qui étaient incroyablement calme par rapport à son habituel ryhtme cardiaque mouvementé et agité. La seule réponse que donna Yayoi fut un doux baiser d'approbation à Agito qui la contemplait émerveillé.

Ils s'allongèrent et s'embrassèrent tout en se caressant. Yayoi exécutait des courbes en tout sens dans le dos d'Agito avec ses doigts, ce qui le fit frissoner. Il l'embrassa tendrement dans le cou tout en se déplaçant au dessus d'elle. Il la serrait tendrement contre son corps. Il la courvait de baiser, pour la détendre. Elle tremblait contre son corps. Elle se détendait peu à peu, se laissant aller et suivant le son de son amant.

- Je t'aime Agito ! Lui murmura Yayoi à l'oreille.

Il sourit tendrement et s'insinua doucement en elle. Au début elle gémit de douleur, les caresses et les baisers d'Agito l'aidèrent à se calmer. Elle s'habitua à la nouvelle présence en elle et commença à bouger le bassin. C'est à ce moment là qu'Agito entama ses lents va et vient. Ils gémissaient à l'unisson. Elle lui griffait le dos de ses ongles, marquant sa peau sou l'effet du plaisir. Une légère pellicule de sueur était apparue sur leur corps. En parfait accord ils haletaient. Agito ne cessait de contempler la fille qu'il faisait sienne, celle qu'il aimait. Yayoi fourageait les cheveux d'Agito, qui avait accéléré ses mouvements de bassin, poussant sa partenaire à gémir de plus en plus fort. Yayoi agrippait les drapas d'une main, Agito émit un râle rauque. Yayoi cria le nom d'Agito, il y eut le dernier soubressaut qui cambant leur corps puis ils retombèrent l'un sur l'autre, se couvant toujours de baisers. Agito se retira doucement, Yayoi se lova dans l'espace des bras d'Agito qui la serra tendrement contre lui. Ils restèrent lovés l'un contre l'autre, Agito murmurait des mots doux à l'oreille de sa bien aimée. Ils finirent pas s'endormir ainsi.

Le soleil pointait à peine le bout de son nez lorsque le couple d'amoureux fut réveillé par un vacarme monstre provenant du salon. Quelqu'un venant de briser la porte vitrée et d'entrer par effraction chez Yayoi. Agito sauta dans son pantalon et chaussa ses air treck au pied du lit. Yayoi appeurée, se cacha derrière les draps.

- Ne bouge pas je reviens !

Il alla jusqu'à la porte et avant de l'ouvrir il revint auprès de Yayoi et lui vola un baiser. Il repartit en lui fiasant un clin d'oeil, taquin. Yayoi rougissait, et sourit du geste d'Agito. Torse nu Agito arriva dans le salon prêt à botter des culs. Il y avait du verre brisé partout dans le salon.

- Agitoooooooo ! Mon coquin ! Hurla Ikki qui atterit près du Roi des crocs.

- Fuuuuck ! Cracha Agito en reconnaissant ce connard de corbac.

- Alors c'était biiiennnn ? Hein ? Raconte mon cochonou ! Ricanna le parasite non invité.

- Qu'est-ce tu fou là ? Gronda Agito irrité.

- Chuis v'nus savoir ce que ça faisais de perdre sa virginité... rigola Ikki.

Agito était franchement agacé, il se demandait comment il avait su pour savoir...quoique tout bien réfléchit il ne voulait pas savoir. Pour l'instant il l'iritait au plus haut point et il gachait son premier matin dans les bras de sa dulcinée. Ikki continuait de déblatérer des anneries sur sa virginité. Agacé, il lui envoya un double-kick dans le ventre ce qui coupa le souffle au corbac et l'envoya valsser loin en dehors de l'appartement. On pu entendre un long cri dans la chute d'Ikki puis plus rien.

- Fuck ! Fais chier ce corbac !

- Agito ? C'était quoi ce cri ? Demanda Yayoi qui se tenait dans le couloir enroulée dans le draps.

Agito ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Il sentit sa virilité se manifester à la vue de sa petite amie ainsi légèrement habillée. Il détourna la tête et se frotta le crâne et signe de désinvolture.

- Juste un sale corbac qui parlait trop...

Il s'avança près de Yayoi qu'il attrapa et pencha en arrière pour l'embrasser. Cette dernière rougit de plus belle en voyant la passion animer l'oeil d'Agito.

- On en était où avant cette interuption ?

Et sur ce il la porta jusqu'à la chambre où ils s'enfermèrent...


End file.
